Asami
Personalidad Ella es timida , alegre , creativa , tanto que las ideas se le van de la cabesa okno , a ella le encanta inventar cosas pero todo se le sale de control , y blablabla Ella es muy reservada solo saca su lado bueno con sus amigos Cute y Damien (su crush) Apariencia Tiene el cabello de color celeste , y lleva un abrigo todo el tiempo , su piel es rosa y sus ojos azules como el cielo . Historia A la muy rara le encanta inventar cosas , esta obsesionada con inventar inventos :v que ayuden al mundo y eso , es muy inteligente y estudiosa . Relaciones *Cute Love ♥ : mejor amiga , digamos q ella es el cerebrito y Cute la locura (? *Andrew : esta ella enamorada de el *-* Frases Hola mucho gusto , me presento formalmente , me llamo Asami ,y sere la nueva governante de este mundo . ella presentandose . ---- -Cute: Asa que vamos hacer hoy (Derp2) -Asami: lo que hacemos todos los dias cute , tratar de conquistar el mundo ! ---- -Cute: ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI , ASAMI ,ASAMI , ASAMI D8 !!! Asami: QUE ?! D8 cute: hola (Derp2) Asami: *facepalm* ---- *explota algo* Asami: (fuuuuu) cute que te he dicho de entrar en mi laboratorio Cute : pero es que ... trataba de arreglar un engrane ueltode esa maquina :'c Asami: Porque es que no me puedo enojar seriamente con tigo ? ---- -Shut up an take my money ! ---- -Tal vez le digan loca pero saben algo , las mejores ponys lo estan ! cuando otras personas se burlan de su mejor amiga . ---- Andrew : deverias sacar tu lado divertido y lindo mas seguido Asami: *se sonrroja* me tengo que ir !!! la mejor manera de evadir un tema incomodo para ella . Curiosidades *Ella hiva a ser un adoptable pero me lo cogi para mi *Es fria y distante con todos menos Cute y Alex *Le gusta Andrew pero no le dice nada *Puede ser fria y claculadora *cute siempre con accidentea arruina sus inventos *Ella no se puede enojar con cute porq la quiere (? ANTES DE QUE MALPIENSEN YURI : ELLAS SOLO SON MEORES AMIGAS Y SHA. Galeria Asami pixel.png|Arte en pixel hecho por mi :3 541px-Asami_By_Totora-san.png|Hecha por raro-san , muy kawaii :'D A_sa_miiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii.png|Hecha por Paint perfect , es ella de bebe , es muy linda :D 423px-Asami_Normalmente_By_Pinkieshy123.png|Hecha por Pinkieshy123, me encanta es hermosa ! :'D art_trade_asami_kul____by_darknes2012-d86fyg2.png|Hecha por dark por un art trade , es increiblemente hermosa :'D Shut up and take my money.png|Shut up and take my money D8 !!! Asami-navidad.gif|Feliz navidad tan tan tan tan feliz navidad D8 (? BBallons.gif|Algo que hice en digital :VVVVV y lo anime :vvvvvvvvvvvvv Categoría:Propiedad de Shining Princes Categoría:Personajes OC Categoría:OC Unicornios Categoría:OCs Femeninos